


Anything You Need

by Unclesteeb



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sam Wilson, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Steve Rogers vs The Google
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unclesteeb/pseuds/Unclesteeb
Summary: Sam keeps his head on Steve's back, feeling the muscles move as Steve folds. “Thank you, Daddy.”“You're wel-” Steve catches himself and clicks his teeth. “You know, the google told me it's not nice to kinkshame.”“You get kinkshame right but can't even- and I'mnotkinkshaming you.”





	Anything You Need

**Author's Note:**

> *shows up 6 months late to an idea party with Starbucks*

“Okay,” Sam says when he's finally sure that this isn't some weird practical joke Captain Asshole’s playing on him. “You know that's like, not a thing anymore, right?”

Steve blinks, “I can't call you ‘daddy’?”

“No- I mean- I- it doesn't mean what it used to. I've seen enough old movies, don't give me that look. You…” Sam normally doesn't mind explaining ‘new age’ stuff to his boyfriend. In fact, it's pretty fun. Steve gets this excited look on his face, like a puppy waiting at the door for a walk. Sam's even explained a few things of a sexual nature to Steve, even though most of them were about how to use modern sex toys. This though, this feels like too much. “You should google it. It's hard to explain.” Sam thinks that's a pretty good answer. 

“Okay,” Steve answers, giving Sam a shrug. “Can I borrow your phone? I can't remember where I put mine.”

Sam can't help but laugh at that. Steve's forever doing things that betray his constant air of being well-adjusted. No other thirty-something (appearing) man would lose their phone and not be in an all out panic about it. “Sure,” Sam tells him, since he's _actually_ old and needs his beauty sleep. 

“Sam?” Steve calls out when Sam's halfway to the bedroom. “Which one does the google again?” 

“The one with the big G. I downloaded it just for you,” Sam tells him then quickly adds, “daddy,” because he's not above being a little bit of an asshole no matter how endearing Steve can be. 

Xxx

“How was the google last night?” Sam asks Steve over breakfast. 

Steve's hair is all shoved up to the side from where his head was pressed up into Sam's shoulder all night. He takes a sip of his coffee and blushes pretty furiously into it. “Oh so it went like that, huh?”

“ _No_ ", Steve insists. “You were just very right. Very, very right.” 

“You're going to have to come up with a new nickname for me now. You should try slugger.”

Steve rolls his eyes, “It’s too early for you to try and be cute.” 

Sam takes the last bite of his cereal and goes to dump the bowl in the sink. “Sure,” he tells Steve. Then he leans up close to Steve's ear and gives the lobe a kiss before whispering, “whatever you say, Daddy.”

Steve sighs like he's annoyed but Sam watches as he turns red from the tip of his ears down past his shirt collar. _Oh_ , Sam thinks, _well okay then._

Sam wants to think that it becomes just a joke after that initial conversation, but even he can't lie to himself like that. All of a sudden Steve's holding doors for him, fixing his coffee in the morning, telling Sam when he likes his outfit, saying things like, “You pick the movie, Sweetheart,” instead of pouting his way to another movie on his ‘catch up list’. Steve's suddenly rubbing his shoulders or touching the small of his back when they're out in public. But the very worst thing that Steve's doing? He's started calling Sam _baby_. Steve could not be screaming ‘call me daddy!!’ any louder unless he was, you know, actually saying it. 

Sam doesn't know what's more concerning, the fact that Steve Rogers can and will gladly throw himself off of the Empire State Building to punch one (1) bad guy but not admit to his loving boyfriend that he has a new kink or the fact that Sam's lost actual sleep because apparently, he has a new kink too. 

“You fold clothes weird.” 

Steve looks up from where he's folding a load of wash. He folds his jeans into thirds and then carefully sets them on the bed. “How?”

“Who folds their pants into thirds?”

“Me,” Steve answers, giving Sam a cheeky little grin. “Poor Irish immigrants from Brooklyn in the early twentieth century, I guess.” 

Sam snorts, “I'll have to go over to Bucky's house and see how he folds his clothes, then.” Sam pads over to where Steve's leaning over the bed and wraps his arms around Steve's middle. “I should just be grateful that I have such a big, strong man to do my laundry.” He gives Steve's biceps an exaggerated squeeze. 

“You should,” Steve chides. Then his voice gets that low tone that Sam hasn't quite gotten used to yet. “I’d do anything for you, Baby.” 

Sam keeps his head on Steve's back, feeling the muscles move as Steve folds. “Thank you, Daddy.” 

“You're wel-” Steve catches himself and clicks his teeth. “You know, the google told me it's not nice to kinkshame.”

“You get kinkshame right but can't even- and I'm _not_ kinkshaming you.” 

“Then what are you doing?” 

Sam peels himself from off of Steve's back and sits down adjacent to the pile of laundry on the bed. “I'm being a brat.”

Steve very pointedly doesn't look at him. They've played enough times before. Being dominant is something that just comes naturally to Steve. Having safewords and rope in the top bedside drawer did too. Sam can practically see the wheels turning inside Steve's head. Steve folds his last pair of pants before starting on the shirts. “You are huh?” Steve asks. The tone of his voice isn't teasing anymore. Sam's stomach flips. 

“Yeah. I'm being bad, Daddy.” Sam bites at his lip and 

Steve swallows hard, his adam’s apple bobbing with it. “You gonna stop?”

“Make me.”

“I will,” Steve tells him. “But first you're going to wait for daddy to be done this. You have to wait real nicely, baby.” Steve folds another shirt. “Then you're gonna let me take care of you.”

“Oh, I am?”

“Yes,” Steve looks at him finally. His pupils are blown, his gaze hot. “Then you're going to let me take care of you. How's that sound?” Sam notices it then- he didn't notice it before but Steve's voice isn't just commanding, this isn't his ‘call me captain’ voice. It's different, softer, somehow. 

Sam's insides melt and he manages, “it sounds good.” 

Steve gives him a warm smile. He leans over and cups Sam's jaw lightly, letting one side of the shirt he's holding fall. “I'm glad.” He's close now, so close to Sam's mouth. “You wanna be sweet for me, baby?” 

“Uh huh.” Sam's not capable of much more than that, breathing the words against Steve lips. 

“Oh, Sweet Thing, you always are.” Sam's mind whites out, hearing that. He leans up and finally, finally Steve kisses him. Sam's leaning into it, suddenly overwhelmed with need. He hears the buttons on the shirt Steve was holding clink on the floor as he drops it. He opens up for Steve and moans as his tongue slides into Sam's mouth. Then- just like that- there's a lot more button-clinks and Sam's being laid out onto their bed. Steve breaks them apart, breathing hard and cheeks flushed. 

“I thought you were gonna make me wait, Daddy,” Sam says, panting. 

“Changed my mind.” Then Steve's back on him in an instant. Sam wraps his arms around Steve's shoulders to hold him close. Steve kisses him, and kisses him. Sam opens his legs to let Steve between them, moans as Steve rolls his hips over his. “You want me to make you feel good, Baby Boy?” 

Sam's skin shivers. Steve's hands are planted firmly on either side of his head. He wants them on his skin. “Yes. Yeah. Yes.”

“Ask nicely.”

“Please.”

“Please what?”

“Please, Daddy.” Sam breathes, aching for it now. 

“That's much better.” Steve tells him. He leans up and wraps an arm around Sam's back to get him to do the same. He makes quick work of Sam's shirt then his own. Steve eyes Sam's skin like a starving man as he wriggles out of his jeans. Steve's dick is already hard and wet at the tip. He moves to undress Sam all the way too. “You know what I want?” Steve asks him, giving Sam's own hard dick a firm stroke.

Sam gasps, “What?”

“I want to get you nice and open for me. I wanna get you wet.”

Sam gives a whine at Steve's words. “Then what?”

“You gonna do what daddy wants?”

“Yes.”

“Then after you're nice and wet for me you're gonna sit on daddy's cock until you're begging for my come.”

Sam squeezes his eyes shut as Steve strokes his dick again. “Oh. Yeah. Yes, Daddy, please?”

“How could I ever say no to you. You're always so good, so sweet.” Steve gives him another kiss and Sam arches into it. Steve kisses down his neck, his chest- biting softly at his nipples-, down his stomach, his thighs. He spreads Sam's legs further apart before hooking one over his shoulder and leaning down. 

“Oh shit,” Sam gasps weakly as Steve's mouth brushes a firm kiss to his hole. He squeezes his eyes shut again and can't help that his hands tangle in Steve's hair. “Ah!” Steve licks him loose, laving his tongue at Sam in a way that has Sam's eyes rolling back. Steve makes a disapproving noise and stops his ministrations just long enough to say, “Over,” before he's pushing at Sam to get him to lie on his belly. Sam goes, feeling loose and pliant and hungry for more. 

Steve grabs at his hips and pulls him up before he's spreading Sam's ass with both hands and diving back in. “Fuck.” Sam grabs at the pillow with both hands. Steve's nose bumps his perineum as he gets close and slides his tongue inside. Sam's toes curl. 

“Oh,” Sam moans because Steve's sliding a slick finger in alongside his tongue, then two. He licks around them as he gets Sam open. He wasn't joking, he's gotten Sam so damn wet. “I'm ready.”

“No you're not.”

“Yes I am! Gimmie it. Come on.” Sam's entire body thrums with want. All he wants is for Steve- daddy- to fill him up like he said he would. 

Steve pushes in a third finger right along side the other two. Sam refuses to react to the stretch, but Steve feels his body react to it. “You gotta take it slow, baby. Just let me take care of you.” Steve voice is soft but he's fucking into Sam hard now. Sam's absolutely losing it, his skin shivering, hands still gripping the pillow. “Who takes care of you the best, baby?”

“You do. You do, daddy, oh fuck.” Sam pounds at the pillow beside his head. He could come like this, he realizes. It's not a regular thing but Sam knows that he could come from Steve's soft voice in his ear and his fingers if Steve would let him. “Daddy, I wanna come,” Sam tries, whining.

“Not yet, sweet boy. You gotta hold off for me.” Steve's still fucking into him with his fingers just as hard, not giving Sam a break.

Sam's frantically shaking his head against the pillow. He feels his balls draw up tight, his spine tingle. “I can't, oh, I can't. Daddy, Steve, I need- to-” 

“Shh, shh,” Steve soothes, slowing his fingers. Sam whines at the change in pace but Steve keeps shushing him. He blankets his body over Sam's and kisses at his shoulders. “Daddy’s gonna take care of you. What about you let me do all the work, huh? You want me to fuck you just like this? You can make all the noise you want into the pillow.” 

Steve’s fingers slide out of Sam slowly and Sam's consumed with the empty feeling for a moment before he feels Steve's dick nudge at his hole. “Please-” Sam manages, finally. Steve doesn't wait for Sam to finish his sentence before he starts to push inside, cutting whatever Sam was going to say off as Sam lets out a groan. “Feel so good.” 

“Mmm,” Steve moans, sounding so absolutely pleased that Sam feels himself sink a little further because of it. “My sweet baby. You're so wet, so tight, damn.” Steve starts moving his hips, rolling them, pressing up against Sam's ass. He pulls Sam's hips up just a little and-

“Oh!” Sam cries out, remembering Steve's instructions (and your neighbors, a faraway part of himself reminds him) and pressing his face into the pillow as Steve makes him light up on the inside. 

“That it, baby? Tell me how that feels.”

Sam turns his head to the side, feeling as Steve's deep thrusts jostle him against the pillow. “Oh you feel _so good_. Daddy it's so good, ah.” 

Steve grips at the thickest part of Sam's ass and digs his fingers in. Sam hears himself moan with it, hears himself keep moaning as Steve's thrusts get harder, faster. He feels his orgasm coming a mile off. He feels like he's been so close for so long that he might just catch fire with it. “Daddy,” he whines.

“You wanna come?”

“Want you to come,” Sam says and he didn't realize how badly he wants, no needs, Steve to come inside of him until he said it. “Need your come, daddy.”

“Fuck,” Steve groans. “Say that again.”

“Need your come. Fill me up, daddy. Please, please.” 

Steve's thrusts loss their careful rhythm and he moans, says, “Gonna give you what you need. Yeah, feel so good, oh-” and Sam can feel how his dick twitches and jerks as Steve fills him up. He keeps fucking Sam through it, riding it out, wetting him up. Sam tightens up around him and it's all just _too much_ and so perfect at the same time. Sam cries out and he's coming, completely untouched, dick shooting wet onto the bed below as he practically yells into the pillow. 

It might be an entire year before Sam comes back to himself. When he does, Steve's there wiping off his stomach with a soft washcloth. “I can't believe you laid in your come for five whole minutes,” Steve says, laughing about it a little. 

“I was compromised.” 

Steve snorts and the flops down next to Sam. They're both wedged up to one side because of the mess. “Well at least it was fun.”

“That it certainly was.” Sam rolls over and presses a soft kiss to Steve's lips. “Thank you, Daddy.” He says, kissing Steve again after. “You need to fold all the laundry again though.”

“I know.”

“And now you need to wash the sheets.”

Steve smiles and kisses Sam on the lips again. “Anything you need, Baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> #fortheculture


End file.
